


Racontez-moi des Histoires!

by Dragonna



Series: Un Ange, un Démon et un Humain [2]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Biblical References, Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le soir de Noël. <br/>Du haut de ses 5 ans, William est trop excité pour dormir. <br/>Kevin et Sitry décident donc de lui raconter quelques histoires, à sa demande. <br/>Evidemment Kevin choisit les récits bibliques. Comment l'ange et le démon vont-ils raconter ces histoires à un petit réaliste en herbe?<br/>[Cadeau de Noël pour Calimera]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racontez-moi des Histoires!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom.  
> Pairings: Aucun  
> Personnages: Kevin/Uriel, Sitry, William [Mention de Salomon]  
> Genre: Family, Fluff, Humour  
> Rating: Pour tous

Kevin posa le plateau avec des tasses de chocolat chauds, des petits biscuits encore chauds et des madeleines. «Puisque vous ne pouvez pas dormir, jeune maître, Sitry et moi allons vous raconter des histoires.» En effet, le lendemain aurait lieu la réception de Noël dans le manoir familial et le petit garçon était trop impatient.

L'enfant de 5 ans poussa un petit cri de joie, piochant un gâteau et mordant dedans avec gourmandise. «Lesquelles?

\- Des récits de la bible.»

Sitry se frappa le front de la main devant cette attaque à peine cachée. «Tu vas commencer par laquelle? Ne choisie pas les plus sombres s'il te plaît.

\- Moise. Et Noé.

\- Je pensais que tu parlais d’Abraham.» Mais il était heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas. Allez expliquer à un enfant de 5 ans _pourquoi un homme aurait accepté de tuer son fils sans sourciller ou sans douter un seul instant de l'ordre donné par Dieu?_ Il y avait de quoi braquer un enfant, surtout un enfant comme William qui avait tendance à poser beaucoup de questions.

Uriel haussa un sourcil «Je ne pense pas que cette histoire soit très joyeuse pour un soir de Noël.»

L'ancien ange haussa un sourcil «C'est sûr que celle-ci est pleine de joie.» il pensait notamment aux égyptiens. Et aux fléaux du ciel qui avait frappé l’Égypte sans pitié.

«Elle se finit bien.

\- Ça dépend pour qui.» Répliqua le 'démon' en mordant dans un morceau de guimauve préparée spécialement par le cuisinier pour le jeune maître.

Kevin lui lança un regard noir puis commença «Notre histoire commence en Égypte.

\- Oncle Barton y est allé pour ses recherches. Un jour j'irais aussi! On ira tous. Et on visitera les pyramides. Et on trouvera une tombe pleine de trésors et on deviendra encore plus riches.

\- Mais bien entendu.» Fit le jeune démon en lui ébouriffant le crâne. «Donc notre histoire se passe sous le règne de...» Il eut un doute. Et préféra ne rien affirmer. «Bref c'était un pharaon qui gouvernait son pays d'une main de maître. A cette époque le peuple hébreux était réduit en esclavage et utilisé pour construire les pyramides et les différentes statues et monuments.»

William ne posait encore aucune question mais cela allait venir, les deux adultes le sentaient. L'ange reprit, plus assuré «Notre histoire se concentre d'abord sur une famille dont les parents sont Amram et Jocabed. Leurs enfants se nommaient Aaron et Myriam. Et ils eurent un troisième enfant Moïse.»

Sitry continua, lancé dans l'histoire lui aussi «Mais le pharaon ordonna alors de tuer tous les nouveaux-né chez les esclaves hébreux.

\- Pourquoi?» William venait de poser la première question, la plus délicate évidement. C'était cependant une bonne question pour commencer l'histoire.

Uriel ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde puis trouva une excuse «Parce qu'il y avait eu...

\- Les hébreux devenaient trop nombreux, le pharaon craignait une révolte un jour.» Intervint Sitry, craignant une excuse abracadabrante de l'archange. C'était Jésus dont la venue avait été prévue par une prophétie après tout. Et les écrits ne donnaient aux humains aucune justification au geste du pharaon. «Donc la mère de Moïse l'a mit dans un panier d'osier et l'a laissé être porté par le courant du Nil. Pour ne pas qu'il soit tué.

\- Mais oncle Barton m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de crocodiles dans le Nil. Il aurait pu se faire manger.

\- Heu oui mais Dieu l'a protégé.

\- Vraiment Kevin, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

\- Tu vas une autre idée?»

Sitry haussa les épaules. Il pensait d'une gros panier en osier n'attirait pas spécialement les prédateurs. «Et donc le panier a dérivé jusqu'au palais du pharaon où Moïse a été recueilli par la fille du souverain. Qui décide de l'adopter. Et de l'élever au côté de l'héritier du souverain.

\- Elle n'avait pas deviné qu'il était hébreux? C'est pourtant évident vu la situation non?

\- L'ange Gabriel a inspiré son geste et sa décision.

\- Ou c'est juste son instinct maternel.» Renchérit Sitry en piquant un biscuit sur l'assiette, devant le regard noir du majordome. Pas qu'il eut quelque chose contre Gabriel mais bon...le coup de la mère voulant adopter un second enfant était plus crédible.

Kevin reprit, voulant récupérer le contrôle du récit «Seulement le petit Moïse n'était pas sevré donc...

\- Il a fallu trouver une nourrice?» Demanda William, avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Uriel sourit «Exactement jeune maître! Mais aucune des nourrices trouvé par la famille royale ne convenait à l'enfant qui les refusait toutes, pleurant de faim.

\- Pourquoi? Beaucoup de bébés ont une nourrice non? Et puis si il avait faim, il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Un bébé ne réfléchit pas.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas sa mère.» Sitry roula des yeux, ce moment-là du récit lui semblait toujours farfelu. «Myriam qui assistait de loin à la scène, arriva et proposa de trouver une nourrice efficace, suggérant sa mère. Ainsi Moïse fut sauvé une seconde fois. Et grandit dans la famille du pharaon, comme un prince. C'est alors qu'arriva l'épisode du présage des sorciers de la cour. Des gens voyant le mal partout, même dans les gestes les plus innocents. Un peu comme l'inquisition espagnole quoi.» Il ricana devant le regard assassin de l'ange face à lui.

William le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, passionné. «Raconte!

\- Et bien un jour, en jouant sur les genoux du pharaon, Moïse lui déroba accidentellement sa couronne.

\- En jouant? Mais c'était un accident non?

\- Oui. Mais les sorciers de la cour craignirent d'y voir là un sombre présage et décidèrent de mettre le bébé à l'épreuve. Ils posèrent un plateau de diamants et un autre de charbons ardents. Si le petit choisissaient les pierres précieuses, il serait mit à mort.

\- Mais aucun bébé ne choisirait des charbon brûlants!» Fit William en grimaçant «Les pierres l'attireraient bien plus. Parce que c'est plus joli.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison. Moïse commença par se précipiter vers les diamants mais l'ange Gabriel intervint et le fit trébucher. Il se brûla sur les charbon et posa sa main à sa bouche, se brûlant la langue. Depuis ce jour, Moïse devint bègue.

\- Et il fut sauvé!

\- Oui. Et il grandit. Jusqu'à 40 ans. Où il tua un contre-maître égyptien qui battait un esclave hébreux» Continua Kevin qui voulait reprendre le contrôle de son récit. «Il tenta de dissimuler son acte mais l'affaire s'ébruita et il fut fuir vers le pays de Madian.

\- C'est quoi le pays de Madian?

\- C'est une pays de la bible, aujourd'hui c'est....c'est...» Sitry eut une hésitation avant de continuer, d'un ton moins assuré «...au nord-ouest de la péninsule arabique. Je te montrerais sur une carte demain soir, après la fête.

\- D'accord!» William plissa les yeux «Et donc Moise s'est enfuit? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu?

\- Il s'est marié et est devenu berger.

\- Après avoir grandit dans un palais, ça a du le changer.

\- Il était très humble, cela n'a pas été difficile pour lui.» Kevin avait décidément réponse à tout. Il voulait donner la meilleure version des personnages de l'histoire, ne voulant pas pousser son protégé au doute. «Un jour, un agneau s'échappa. En le poursuivant, Moise tomba sur un buisson ardent.

\- Un buisson en feu?

\- Oui. Et de ces flammes s'échappa la voix de Dieu.

\- Comment il savait que c'était Dieu? Et pas le diable?»

Kevin manqua de s'étouffer et Sitry retint un gloussement. Uriel se reprit et dit «Pour l'accréditer auprès des Hébreux, Dieu ''Je suis Celui Qui suis'', ce qui voulait dire ''Je suis l’Étant''»

Le visage du petit garçon parla pour lui. Il semblait se demander ce que son majordome racontait comme trucs bizarres.

Le jeune 'démon' vint au secours de l'ange et reprit, pour expliquer la chose qui pouvait être compliqué pour un enfant si jeune. «Il lui révéla son nom. Son vrai nom.

\- Ha.

\- Ensuite il lui donna l'ordre de retourner en Égypte et de libérer le peuple Hébreux, portant le message de Dieu avertissant l'arrivée de 10 plaies qui s'abattraient sur le pays si le Pharaon ne leurs rendait pas la liberté.

\- Et il lui remit un bâton. Avec lequel il accomplirait des miracles, soit les plaies.»

William plissa les yeux. Réfléchit. «C'était quoi ces miracles, ces plaies? Comment Moise a fait pour convaincre le Pharaon?

\- Le premier miracle fut les eaux du Nil qui devinrent de couleur sang.

\- Le fleuve est devenu rouge?»

\- Oui.

\- Ca c'est bizarre. Il a juste dit des trucs et l'eau est devenu rouge? Et puis ça a du tuer les poissons non? Et les plantes. Et les crocodiles.

\- Ensuite il y a eu une invasion de grenouilles. Puis vint la troisième plaie qui fut des nuées de moustiques qui attaquèrent la population. Ce qui amena la quatrième plaie: la vermine.» Raconta Sitry «Tu vois, toutes les plaies sont liées en fait...pour le moment.

\- Mais pourquoi attaquer tout le peuple égyptien? C'était le pharaon le méchant.

\- Et bien les victimes suivantes furent le bétail qui succomba à une épidémie de peste.»

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. «Pourquoi les animaux? Ils n'avaient rien fait.» Il fit la moue puis reprit «Et ensuite?

\- Une épidémie de lèpre contamina la population.» Kevin eut l'air mal à l'aise «Et puis les récoltes furent détruites par la grêle.

\- ...Tu veux dire les récoltes qui n'avaient pas déjà été détruites par les différentes invasions de vermines?» demanda William, haussant un sourcil, presque moqueur.

Sitry retint un grand rire et continua «Les sauterelles dévorèrent la végétation

\- ….Parce qu'il restait des plantes?» il eut l'air méfiant «Avec la mort du bétail, il a du y avoir des famines, même chez les Hébreux, et des gens ont du mourir de faim ou de maladie.»

Kevin ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. C'était une bonne question et de bonnes remarques. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait plus rester grand chose après les diverses plaies. «L'avant dernière fut les ténèbres qui régnèrent pendant trois jours.

\- Il y a eu un genre d’éclipse?

\- Non Dieu a fait tomber la nuit sur le pays.

\- Comment il a pu faire sombre sur un seul endroit pendant plusieurs jours?

\- ….» Uriel lança un regard assassin à Sitry qui était plié en deux de rire, même s'il se retenait de le faire trop fort.

William finit par poser une autre question, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. «Mais le Pharaon n'a pas cédé malgré tout?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il était trop fier. Et alors est arrivée la dernière plaie. Les premier-nés (hommes et animaux) égyptiens moururent durant la nuit. Les hébreux en réchappèrent en traçant des symboles en sang d'agneau sur les portes des maisons.

\- ….Il a tué tous les enfants premiers-nés.

\- Juste les égyptiens. Dont le fils du Pharaon.

\- Je ne penses pas que ça soit son problème.» Répliqua Sitry en se frappant le front devant la réaction de l'ange. Lui voyait bien le point de vue du petit blond. C'était vrai qu'avec le recul, c'était cruel.

William haussa les sourcils «….Pourquoi il n'a pas tué directement le Pharaon? Son fils était encore un enfant, dont ça aurait été plus facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le petit aurait été encore sous le choc, et aurait cédé lui.

\- Je...

\- Et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire souffrir des dizaines de personnes. De tuer du bétail. De détruire la nature.

\- ….»

Sitry s'écroula par terre, plié en deux tellement il riait. Kevin lui lança un coup d'oeil blasé, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à compter sur lui pour l'aider. Il soupira «Tout le peuple égyptiens était coupable jeune maître.

\- Même les enfants?

\- Non. Mais...»

William, sentant sans doute que son majordome n'avait pas de réponse reprit «Et ils ont été libéré au moins?

\- Oui et sont partis dans le désert. Pour la terre promise.

\- Et ont erré dans le désert pendant 40 ans selon la volonté de l'éternel. Sachant que à la première occasion où Moise s'est absenté pour récupérer les dix commandements de Dieu, les hébreux ont construit des idoles et se sont mis à les adorer et quand Moise est revenu, il en a brisé les tablettes de rage. C'est la joie hein?

\- ….

\- SITRY!»

Mais William avait éclaté de rire, réaction que Kevin n'avait pas prévu. Il eut l'air décontenancé pendant un petit moment puis eut une idée «Allez jeune maître! Reprenez un petit gâteau, ou de la guimauve. Et finissez votre chocolat avant qu'il soit froid.

\- Tu vas raconter l'histoire de Noé maintenant?» Demanda William en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, sa tasse à la main, trop excité pour dormir.

\- Oui d'accord.» Kevin se tût quelques instants pour réfléchir aux mots idéaux puis déclara «Noé a vécu très très très longtemps. Pendant des années il a tenté de prévenir l'humanité, à la convaincre de l’existence du dieu unique.

\- Et personne ne l'a prit au sérieux.» Continua Sitry, reprenant un bonbon, son chocolat terminé depuis un moment. «Il disait que le jour du jugement arrivait mais il n'était pas écouté. Et un jour Dieu, lassé par tous les humains qui avaient mal tourné, décida de tout...

\- ..effacer pour repartir à zéro à partir de bon humains.

\- Mais pourquoi punir tous les hommes et toutes les femmes pour les erreurs de quelques uns?»

Kevin eut l'air perdu pendant un instant. «C'est à dire...

\- Ils n'étaient pas _**tous**_ mauvais quand même?

\- Non mais...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y avait que la famille de Noé qui était composée de bons humains.»

Sitry eut un sourire moqueur, impatient de voir ce que l'ange allait trouver à répondre face à cette question logique. Voyons qu'il semblait perdu, il décida d'intervenir, le prenant en pitié «Le malin avait semé le mal sur terre.

\- ….donc c'est toujours de la faute du diable, dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche? Ou parce que quelqu'un a eu une contrariété il se croit permit de tout raser?

\- Non mais....» Kevin eut l'air désespéré. Mais décida de poursuivre «Bref Noé consacra presque toute sa vie à la construction de l'arche. Un immense bateau.»

William plissa les yeux «Grand comment?

\- Assez grand pour contenir un mâle et une femelle de chaque espèce d'animaux dans le monde.

\- C'était comme un très très grand zoo?

\- Oui. En quelque sorte.» Sitry reprit «Il les fit venir quand la pluie commença à tomber. Ou juste avant.

\- Comment il les a fait venir? Les animaux ne parlent pas le langage humains.»

Kevin ouvrit la bouche mais Sitry le prit de vitesse «Il les a capturé ou acheté.» C'était l'explication la plus logique qu'il pouvait trouver. Il ne voulait pas que l'ange brandisse l'argument de la foi à chaque question.

L'enfant hocha la tête «Ha...D'accord. Ca a du lui coûter cher alors. Et comment il a pu faire monter des éléphants dans un bateau? C'est lourd comme animal. Et il a du acheter beaucoup de nourriture aussi.

\- Sans doute.» Kevin soupira mentalement. Son jeune maître ne pouvait-il pas être un peu moins réaliste et plus rêveur? «Bref Noé fit monter sa famille sur l'arche. Ses trois fils et leurs femmes.

\- Et leurs enfants?

\- Oui. Oui sans aucun doute. Cependant...

\- Kevin non.» Prévint Sitry, fronçant les sourcils. Il savait ce que l'ange allait dire et voulait l'arrêter avant que la chose ne soit dite.

Mais l'autre ne comprit pas le message«Noé ne laissa pas monter sa femme.

\- Pourquoi?» S'écria William, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait l'air horrifié. «Pourquoi il a fait ça?

\- Parce qu'elle n'était pas croyante.

\- Mais...il l'avait épousé. Ca ne l'avait pas gêné qu'elle ne soit pas croyante à l'époque.» S'indigna le jeune noble, l'air furieux «Il ne méritait pas sa famille. Il aurait du rester tout seul avec ses animaux!

\- Jeune Maître.

\- Il l'a laissé se noyer! Et ses fils, ils ont rien dit? Quelle famille.»

Sitry décida d'intervenir une nouvelle fois «Les gens du Livre croient qu'elle était dans l'arche, qu'il l'a finalement fait monter.

\- Et elle eut un rôle à jouer en temps que Eve de la nouvelle civilisation.» Termina l'archange, soulagé de voir que l'enfant était rassuré.

Mais le petit n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions «Comme les femmes des fils de Noé?

\- Heu oui.

\- Mais Kevin....ça veut dire que la nouvelle civilisation est le fruit d'un immense inceste? Je pensais que l'église interdisait ça, que c'était un tabou? D'ailleurs c'est la même chose avec Adam et Eve non?»

Kevin ouvrit la bouche, et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas aidé avec le jeune démon qui se retenait de rire, le laissant se débrouiller avec la question parfaitement logique. «Heu. Mais le monde allait être détruit et recréer.

\- Bah Noé n'avait qu'à sauver plus de gens. Ca aurait régler pas mal de problèmes. Faire une seconde arche pour les humains méritants.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas Sitry.

\- Parce que je devrais? Bref il était évidement hors de questions d'avoir des enfants sur l'arche, ce n'était pas un endroit pour des petits.

\- Et pour les animaux?

\- Hein?

\- Comment ils ont fait? Pour les empêcher de faire des petits? Mais il devait quand même les laisser en avoir. Parce que, si un des deux mourraient, l'espèce était vouée à disparaître non?»

Sitry décida d'embêter son ami et 'rival' «Et comment ils ont fait pour les putois?

\- Et puis comment ils faisaient pour changer la litière des animaux? Il aurait fallu des tonnes de paille non?

\- Et la nourriture, parlons en de la nourriture, il en aurait aussi fallu des tonnes, autant pour les animaux que les humains non?

\- Et pour les carnivores?

\- Peut-être qu'ils pêchaient du poisson?

\- Et pour les déchets?

\- Et les insectes?

\- JE NE SAIS PAS.» craqua Kevin, se rendant compte que, effectivement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ces questions pleine de logique. Il décida d'aller recharger leur plateau «Je vais faire du thé et ramener des oranges. Quand vous aurez fini de boire et de manger jeune maître, vous devrez nettoyer vos dents!

\- Oui oui.»

Kevin partit et Sitry s'écroula par terre en riant «Quelle fuite, il ne savait pas quoi répondre le pauvre.» C'était mesquin mais tellement drôle de le faire tourner en bourrique. «On y a peut-être été un peu fort quand même...

\- Mais il n'a pas répondu. Comment ils ont fait?

\- …..Il te répondra que Dieu a aidé.

\- ….Facile comme réponse.

\- Certes.»

William s'illumina soudain et bondit du lit, lâchant sa peluche de lapin et se précipitant vers la fenêtre. «Sitry, il neige. Il neige même beaucoup. On va avoir un Noël blanc! Dommage...je ne pourrais pas sortir demain.

\- Oui. Si tu veux, on ira jouer quand même. Avec Kevin.

\- Mais, et la fête?

\- Ta présence ne sera pas requise tout le temps.» Sitry eut un sourire malicieux «Hey William, tu veux savoir des anecdotes au sujet de Salomon, le roi de l'ancien Testament?»

L'enfant se détourna de la fenêtre et haussa un sourcil «C'est quoi comme histoires?

\- ….Je peux te parler des énigmes que la reine de Saba a lancé à Salomon.

\- J'adore les énigmes.»

Quand Kevin revint, il trouva le jeune démon et son jeune maître parlant des différentes anecdotes de la vie du roi. Il soupira. Évidement, Sitry n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de parler de Salomon à sa réincarnation. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres quand William éclata de rire.

Après tout, les anecdotes en question étaient bien amusantes. Les énigmes amusaient son jeune maître.

_Et on était le soir de Noël._

_Il pouvait bien faire une trêve à ce sujet._

Au moins, aucun démons ne cherchaient William ou même Sitry (qui avait quand même disparu depuis près de 4 ans), donc ils étaient tranquilles pendant encore un bon moment. Pas de Baalberith, de Dantalion, de Camio ou de qui que ce soit.

Juste eux trois.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
